


Salty sea air and past friendships

by 3cho0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cho0/pseuds/3cho0
Summary: Captain puffy travels to the dream smp, looking for her past crewmate and best friend, sally. She had stopped writing her letters out of no where.When docking at the nation, she finds the people Sally used to write to her about. She discovers many things, and who knows? Maybe she'll stay here for a while.Or,A cool pirate AU with Cara and Sally!
Relationships: Sally and Captain puffy
Kudos: 4





	Salty sea air and past friendships

Salty sea air wafts through the ship deck, the sun slowly rising on the horizon. Captain Puffy; Cara, slowly walks across the deck, her hand resting on her sword, sheathed at her waist. 

She wears a simple pair of trousers, a white, button up tucked into the waist. She has a deep, red doublet, synched at the waist. A simple pendant lays against her chest, mixed with a variety of small bead necklaces. Her silver hair is tied up in a low ponytail, her tricorn sitting on her head at a slight tilt. 

Her simple, cavalier boots pattering lightly against the wood floor below her. She walks slowly towards the bow of the galleon, taking in the early morning air. Looking towards the sun, she's guessing it's around five in the morning.

She steps towards the outer railing of the ship, looking into the deep, black waters. She rests her arms against the railing. The cool morning wind wakes her slightly, although not enough for her to feel like tending the ship. That can wait for an hour or so. 

"G'mornin'" a soft voice comes from behind her. Cara peers over her shoulder.

"Mornin'" she returned, letting her gaze fall beck towards the vast ocean. 

The other woman slowly walked towards Cara, resting against the railing beside her. Cara's gaze flickers back towards her. 

The other woman has waist length ginger hair, framing her face perfectly. Her face is enveloped in freckles, her eyes a pale green. The gingers face is soft and curved, her features perfectly complimenting each other. She wears a simple white dress, a black corset at her waist. She wears similar shoes to Cara, as well as a similar coat. Hers is a beautiful green instead. 

"D'you think we'll be docking soon?" she asked in a soft, buttery voice, her back to the water. Cara nods slightly.

"Mhm. Should be there within three or four hours." Cara responds. "You returnin' home?" 

The ginger shakes her head, shifting to face the water. "Nah, I'm gonna go to the shops when we stop quickly, but I'd like to stay at sea a little longer." she answers, motioning with her hands as she speaks. "It's so peaceful at sea, y'know"

Cara nods, fondly. "Yeah, I know. It feels as if the world around you has stopped." she smiles, turning her gaze to the soft waters. 

The ginger nods. She pushes off of the wooden railing, turning her body towards Cara. "I'm Sally" she says, reaching a hand forwards to shake Puffy's.

Puffy smiles, accepting the hand. "I'm Cara. It's nice to meet ya."

\---

Waves crash against the sides of the ship violently, rain crashing down on the deck. Caras curly and fluffy hair is now flat and matted against her forehead and neck. She sprints across the deck, her hand tightly gripped around her sword hilt. 

People shouting orders and people shrieking as they're thrown across the deck fill the air. Thunder booms in the air and lightning flashes in the distance. Cara frantically looks around the ship, searching for the familiar face of the ginger.

There she is.

Across the ship, a petit figure stand at the railing of the ship. Her bright orange hair stands out against the desaturated gray of the storm. The woman is holding the railing tightly, searching the deck. Cara sprints forwards, shouting out her name. Finally, their eyes meet. 

Sally lets go of the railing, sprinting towards Cara. 

"Cara! Thank god, you're okay." she shouts over the chaos. She pushes her hair from her face, wrapping her arms around the slightly taller woman.

Cara is unable to speak. She can do nothing but wrap her arms around the other and hold her close. They stay like this for a moment, before another wave crashes into the boat with force. 

The two women are knocked from their feet. Cara hits the wooden deck with a loud shriek, sliding across the wet surface. She hits the railing, her back arching with another scream. 

The light haired woman uses all the strength she can muster and pushes up from the floor. She wraps her hand around the railing, pulling upwards.

"Sally!" she shouts, looking down at the woman laying on the deck beside her. 

The ginger looks up to the light haired woman, water falling down on her pale face. Cara reaches out a hand, allowing the other to accept it. She pulls her upwards, wrapping her arm under the others arm for support. Her eyes search the ship, watching as people rush to try and lower the sail and keep the boat under control. Cara needs to help. And quick. 

"We need to get control over the ship." she shouts over the raging storm. "I'm goin' to go below deck to make sure there's no flooding. You try to help lower the sail." 

Sally nods quickly, pulling Cara into a hug before taking off. 

Cara sprints across the deck, making her way to the ladder down. She sprints into the room at the back of the ship, trying her best to keep upwards. The boat shifts beneath her, being tossed around by the violent waters with no mercy. Thunder booms above her.

She quickly maneuvers around the desk in the center of the room. Cara crouches down at the trapdoor, wrapping her hands around the metal hatch. With a grunt, she heaves open the door, letting it hit the wall with a thump.

Cara slides into the open passage, quickly finding her feeting on the wooden rungs of the ladder.

She quickly climbs down, hopping off at the last few steps. She hits the ground with grace, quickly noticing the ankle high water.

Cursing under her breath, she quickly scans the room before her eyes land on the buckets in the corner of the room. With a quick sigh she gets to work. 

Cara quickly fills the bucket with water, dumping it out of the windows at the side of the ship. 

Rain continues pouring down on the ship and the storm doesn't calm for hours. Cara continuously works at keeping water from flooding the ship, eventually being helped by her crewmates.

The water calms and the rain slows, allowing the ship to be calm once more. People slowly settle down, the water now gone from under deck and the rain now at a slow patter. 

Cara searches the crowd of working pirates cleaning up the ship. 

"Cara!" a voice calls from behind her.

Cara turns, being instantly hugged by Sally. She stumbles backwards slightly before returning the hug.

"There you are! I was looking for you!" Sally says, catching her breath. 

Cara chuckles, squeezing sally with a wide smile on her face. "Thank god you're okay." she whispers, uttering a sigh. 

Sally pushes her face into Puffy's shoulder, "Thank god everyone's okay." Sally affirms.

"Yeah." Cara says, letting out a sigh. "Thank god."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter to my Pirates AU! Next chapter will have some more sally and cara friendship, as well as some wilbur and sally relationship :)
> 
> I'm really excited for this story! i really enjoyed writing this first chapter. Please do comment on what I should improve on and give me critiques!
> 
> I use they/them pronouns and my twitter is @/L0s1ngf4c3_ :)
> 
> Please check out my other fanfic called "Let me go home"


End file.
